


promises

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: I'll build your house, bro.It's been some years since then. And theyourbecame anour.





	promises

"It's beautiful", he says. Taka's voice sounds like a gasp, shaky and wobbly like he is about to cry. Which of course, he is.

 

They had made that promise years ago, in high school to be exact. It sounded like something you would say after you had a beer or two too much and before you'd start making plans for your unicycle-world-trip.  
But Mondo had been completely sober. His excitement was the cause for him to blurt out something like that. Taka was not only as proud of him as one could be, he also vowed to support him with all his heart and soul. There are few people in this world that are grateful for meeting you; Taka was one of them. He was able to express it through words, Mondo could only show it through actions.

 

Beaming with pride, Taka had soon told everyone he knew who liked (or was forced) to hear it about his friend's dream, not noticing the red that made its way onto Mondo's face. After they had finished being surprised about it, they giggled and hid grins behind their hands, whispering how passionate and/or "gay" they were.  
Leon even went so far to sigh, rub his temple and mutter, "Just fucking kiss already." This ended rather hurtful for him, getting picked up by the collar and only answering with a self-satisfied smirk.  
But in the end, they did just fucking kiss.

 

"Took you enough time", was Leon's commentary on them opening up about their relationship at a class reunion. Chihiro then slided three banknotes to him, mumbling "You were _this_ close to the five years, you know?"  
Taka had been at a loss for words and Mondo had the urge to hit both of them with a chair but after an apology and an explanation, Kiyotaka buried his face into his hands and Mondo started laughing.

 

By their classmates' description, their high school years must have been a comedyshow. Ever since they became best friends, they were practically glued together. Some even wondered if this was the actual truth. They constantly had their arms around each other's shoulder, shared almost every hour of the day and after a while, Mondo blushed a lot more around Taka than he wanted to. Ishimaru seemed to develop a similar behavior, except he was oblivious enough to put it into words.  
"You're a handsome man of honor and dedication, I do not understand why no girl follows your invitation to go out with you. I would!", was Leon's favorite quote to clarify that.

 

Deliberating the past, by no stretch of the imagination, they both could not understand why they started out as rivals.  
There was a major difference between those two for sure but it was only their titels, their so-called talents. Being a moral compass and a gang leader shouldn't be considered a talent and yet they fought over it.  
Prejudices made them judge each other as a threatening delinquent with no place in society and a plain, uniformed know-it-all with a stick up his ass.  
Reality made them think of each other as best friends, soul brothers, reasons to reconsider their sexual orientation and in the end, the loveliest men they could ever be so lucky to meet.

 

Taka had been so lucky, he sometimes thought it had been a dream. He came to terms with being alone and working by himself for people that did not believe in him unless he'd blind them with perfection. He planned to spend his life according to this system.

And suddenly, an interruption with the impact of a meteorite: a loud, mannerless brute who turned out to be companionable and determined, appeared and decided to call him "kyōdai", a word that meant much more to him than only "brother". He now had a friend, the first he ever found. He had a place where he was not lonely, he had someone to disappoint and to content who would forgive him for his errors and praise his commitment.

 

Kiyotaka often wondered when he would bore Mondo.

He consisted of nothing but the work that defined his existence. In a conversation with him, there was no topic to talk about except school and his goals. Although he was able to take the lead with a firm hand and to hold speeches oozing with passion, he quickly became the quietest in a group, not feeling as welcome as his friend.

But Mondo did not seem to mind guiding him down this stony road. Every day of their friendship held a new challenge to answer and memories to be made. His gray life was endowed color, he was finally walking forward next to someone who opened a brighter path for him.

 

And here he was. Standing in front of his, no, _their_ house, a home made from nothing but some square meters of empty land, sweat and determination.  
He was only able to stare and mutter words of pride and devotion.

In moments like these, he noticed that no other man would be capable of taking Mondo's place.

 

He had kept his promise, as he always does or tries to.  
He had put so much effort into this, he had struggled and sworn like a sailor but he refused to give up.  
He had hurt himself so many times, it was a miracle that he didn't die from bloodloss and only had to carry around some light scars on his tanned hands.

 

Mondo would have never thought that he'd end up here.  
In front of his own creation that took years to arise and next to his boyfriend who took years to finally confess to him. (Mondo was the one to nag, choking his feelings for believe it or not almost half a _goddamn_ decade.)

 

"It's so beautiful", Taka repeats on the verge of tears.  
"Suits you." Mondo puts an arm around the smaller man, grinning, and places a kiss on his temple.  
"That was a poor compliment." His voice gets squeaky and breaks after the last syllable.  
He buries his face into the other man's chest, sobbing violently and nearing suffocation.  
He raises his head and connects their lips over and over again, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he cannot believe this is real.

 

He is sure - the next promise they'd encounter in their life is the promise of marriage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
